Trapped
by Dimxan
Summary: ummm ok so this is my first lemon. i tried but the i got lazy so it sounds kind of like i was in a hurry. this story is about Oruchimaru kidnapping his childhood love intrest. what will he do next? dedicated to my dear friend nicole


**Furai ****Naikoru looked up at her foreign surroundings, a look of fear and despair clear even in the dark of the damp and gloomy cave. It wasn't until she felt her teeth grinding together while chattering that she realized she was shivering from the cold and the obvious fear. The only warm spot in this God forsaken place was where she had lay for God knows how long. Fear soon over whelmed her and she jerked forward, only to be pulled back roughly by the newly discovered shackles around her legs. She curled up into a ball and hugged her legs to her chest as she pondered on how she got there in the first place.**

**She was with her team, she remembered that much. She was teaching them a new jutsu before they planned on visiting the land hidden in the sand. There was a mission awaiting them. Something had happened… they were attacked. Yes, that was it! It was so fast, all she had time to do was call out to her squad. **

**"run.." she whimpered to herself. It was the last word that had come out of her mouth since she had awoken in this state. **

**A soft whisper-like sound echoed throughout the cave, causing her to jolt out of her deep thought; her sanctuary. She frantically looked for her weapons. Nothing. Everything was gone. **

**"come on Furai.." she growled to herself quietly. "don't give up yet.." **

**a long chuckled reverberated within her cell. She kept her nerve and crouched down in a pathetic attempt to guard herself. **

**The chuckles grew into laughter as she looked around her cell, trying to locate where the perpetrator dwelled. **

**Suddenly she felt a bony hand pull back her long, bronze hair and a nose gently press against her neck, taking in her sent. The intruder hummed softly to a tune that caused Naikoru to shudder.**

**"I've been looking for you... ****Furai ****Naikoru." Naikoru's heart stopped and she grew cold. Her body began to tremble as horrid realization came to her. **

**The man just chucked.**

**"I see you remember me…" he whispered, his trade mark lisp sending shivers down her spine. He had found her. Oruchimaru had found her! **

**Fear consumed her heart as she let out a horror-stricken scream that echoed throughout the cave. He snickered quietly before placing his lips on her neck so gently that she could barely feel it. But she was wide awake now, and she was aware of her surroundings. **

**The serpent-like man pulled her hair around to her one shoulder and snaked his arms around her waist. He breathed in deeply, savoring her sent, as he slowly rocked her back and forth gently. Her body went limp as she realized the emanate danger she was in. **

**Oruchimaru smiled to himself, all of his thoughts focused on the girl who was once again in his arms. How he had craved her touch over the years. Her sent hadn't changed a bit. **

**"Ah, ****Furai ****Naikoru," he started, distantly. "do you recall the night we met?" Naikoru nodded her head hesitantly. **

**"you were stunning. Your hair was shorter" he chuckled to himself as he recalled the girl with short hair that gingerly touched her shoulders. He smiled and continued with his story as she waited in anxiously. "your face was rounder, and you smiled like a child. Your eyes always sparkled with curiosity and excitement. **

**We were about 13, and our team leaders were introducing us. I looked into your eyes and you looked at me from under your long eyelashes. Your cheeks, I'll never forget how rosey they were when I was around, especially on that day." He buried his face in her neck deeply. She drew in a quick breath and held it in anxiety. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her neck before going on. **

**"on that same day we were dismissed. The teachers knew that if we had participated, it would be too easy for us. So, they simply gave us the day off. I took your hand in mine, I called you 'my darling', and I led you to the park close by.**

**I remember how nervous you were. You tried to hide your face from me. I always hated it when you did that…" his long finger traced her jaw line gently before reaching her chin. He slowly pulled her head to face him. She resisted and squeezed her eyes shut. He then grabbed her chin and forced her face to his. She trembled as she slowly opened her eyes. **

**Those two slits… those two remarkable slits stared back at her, as if they were prying deep into her soul. **

**She whimpered as terrifying memories filled her mind. She was reliving it again. After all these years of blocking it out, it all was coming back.**

**"do you remember..?" he asked as he stared her in the eyes threateningly.**

**"I remember!" she screamed in his face, spit flying out of her mouth and landing on his cheek. "you hurt me! You betrayed us all!"**

**He then grabbed her by the hair and yanked on it hard. She yelped in pain and followed his hand, tears streaming down her face. He chuckled and used his free hand to wipe her tears away. **

**"just as I remember. You never could hold your tongue." He said, keeping a firm grip on her hair. He stared her straight in the eyes before saying "your mine now." He then threw her on the ground by the hair and walked away.**

**"come along darlings." He said as he made his exit. Naikoru let out a sob before someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up the stairs. She knew it was kabuto. She leaned on him a little as she stumbled her way up the stairs, him keeping a firm hold on her arm. **

**"the more you cry, the more he toys with you" kabuto warned in a hushed tone. He was right, she decided.**

**Kabuto dragged her up to a room where oruchimaru waited. He then tied her ankles together tightly and lay her on the bed before leaving. Oruchimaru smiled and stared at her with pure lust.**

**Thoughts flooded Naikoru's mind. That horrible night just wouldn't go away. The night before oruchimaru had left, the night he took her by force. It was all happening again. no, no! it couldn't happen again! **

**"you cant!" she yelled as she thrashed on the bed. Oruchimaru eyed her excitedly. **

**"struggle, my pet," he demanded. She realized just how much worse her situation would get until she calmed herself down. She was a ninja, for crying out loud! She graduated top of her class in the academy and was the best on her team! She closed her eyes and breathed through her mouth quietly, soothing her nerves.**

**When her opened her eyes she was face to face with the snake-like ninja. His cold lips claimed hers possessively. She let him kiss her. All that mattered right now was her finding a way out of here alive. But he felt so right... how could she think of anything else? As afraid as she was, she knew she needed him, maybe ever more than he needed her, even though she wouldn't show it. **

**His mouth suddenly was gone. She looked up disappointedly to see that he had taken out his sword and was pointing it at her chest. She froze. What the hell was he planning?**

**With one swift move of his wrist, the blade glided across the front of her shirt, tearing it open. All that covered her breasts was the bandages she wore during combat. Oruchimaru placed his lips on her again while he untied the bandages. He forced his long tongue into her mouth and explored it eagerly. She moaned as she wrestled his tongue, trying to get it out of her mouth. He growled happily and pulled his tongue out, nipping her bottom lip in the process.**

**Suddenly she felt the bandages grazing against her chest as they slid off, leaving her breasts completely exposed. Immediately oruchimaru pinched her nipples hard, causing her to arch her back in pain. Her nipples grew hard as he went down and bit them. His nails dug into her boobs and she screamed in pain. He squeezed them harder and harder, until the pain caused her eyes to water. **

**He licked the tears off her cheeks and let go before kissing down her tummy until he reached the hem of her skirt. He reached his hand up her skirt and ripped her panties off. She new his tactics, he was going to keep her skirt on so she cant see what he was doing. It almost seemed like he wanted her to enjoy herself. She resisted the urge to smirk and lay back as he untied the rope bonding her ankles and re-tied her ankles to either side of the bed, spreading her legs wide. She shivered at the draft she felt against her mound. **

**Oruchimaru practically slithered back to her crotch. She couldn't see a thing he was doing. Suddenly she felt something penetrate her pussy. She knew what it was. His long finger entered her slowly as his thumb massaged her clit.**

**She gasped in pure lust and bucked her hips against his hand, demanding more. He bit her thigh hard, warning her to calm down. She yelped and tried to contain herself. He then pumped his finger in and out of her pussy, causing it to get warmer and wet. She felt her inner core heat up. her whole body grew warm. Soon he pulled his finger out, causing her to whimper. He let out and evil chuckle as he slid his tongue up her thigh. It entered her and lapped up her juices. **

**Her hands grabbed the bed sheets and she moaned loudly. His tongue went so deep, and it thrust into her just the way she needed it. She felt a sensation in her stomach right before she felt immense pleasure over whelm her and her walls tightened around his tongue. Her orgasm aroused him. She felt something hard against her leg, causing her heart to pound. She knew what was up ahead for her. **

**Before she knew it, oruchimaru was naked and hovering over her, staring at her body as she stared at his. He was pale, but he was so hot! You would have never guessed just how old he was. **

**He then forced her face into his crotch. **

**"don't be shy," he said, amusingly.  
she eyed his dick. It was just as big as she remembered. It throbbed in her face, causing her to realize just how horny he was. She took his erect dick into her mouth and sucked long and hard. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled it hard. She yelp in surprise before continuing to blow him. Oruchimaru forced his cock down her throat and thrust into it hard. She gagged and gasped for air. He made a loud hissing noise before filling her mouth with warm cum. **

**"swallow" he demanded, and she did.**

**"good girl…" he said soothingly before crawling over her again. his face met hers, as he kissed her one last time before penetrating her. She bit his lip as she felt his cock fill her pussy. He thrust hard into her, filling her with pain. He pounded into her, making her scream. She moaned and wimpered as he went harder and faster. She pulled his hair and he bit her hard, making her let go. She felt that feeling in her tummy again, it was coming. She breathed hard before orgasming on his cock hard, making his thrusts more bearable. He went harder, and harder until he reached his climax and bit her again. **

**she looked down at her body and realized that he had made her inner womanhood bleed. He smirked at her before kissing her gently on her forehead. **

**"goodnight, my love" he said sweetly as she passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.**


End file.
